


Tummy Rubs

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby Kankri, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus interupts Kankri's reading to show Kankri a little love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Rubs

”Cronus.”

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just showin’ you some love, babe."

Kankri furrows his brow as he looks back to eye Cronus suspiciously. He was seated on the bed and in Cronus’s lap, enjoying a good book, or rather, trying to enjoy it. It was a difficult feat with Cronus petting and kneading at his round belly under his sweater.

"Well your ‘showing me some love’ is very distracting."

"Oh is it? What if I show you some love here eh?"

Kankri gasps as Cronus slips a cold hand down his pants and rubs at the lips of his nook. Well if that’s not distracting… Kankri tosses his book aside and spreads his legs a bit wider. Cronus squeezes at one of the fat deposits on his chest before gently tweaking a nipple and Kankri squeals.

"Yeah I figured you’d like that, sugar."

Kankri whimpers as Cronus strokes and pulls at his fat nook lips and Cronus leans in to whisper in Kankri’s ear.

"Such a sweet nook you got here, chief. All nice and plump."

"Cronus that-mmmnnh… that’s triggering!"

Cronus just grins and pulls Kankri’s sweater up and pushes at his plush tummy. Humming in content as he slips two fingers inside Kankri. Kankri’s breath catches before he exhales a shaky breath. The cold fingers inside his feverishly hot nook providing the sweetest contrasting sensations.

"You’re so beautiful Kankri. So full and curvaceous. I love it. I love you."

"Cronus I… I love you too."

Cronus kisses down Kankri’s neck as he crooks his fingers inside Kankri’s nook, making bright crimson material splash around his fingers. Kankri spreads his legs as wide as he can and pushes his hips onto the fingers in his nook. He keens and whines when Cronus lowers the hand on his belly and pushes down on his pelvis and while pushing up hard on the upper walls of his nook with his other hand.

Every muscle in Kankri’s body locks and shakes as his nook spasms and spurts genetic material. Cronus continues to rub at his tummy and kiss at his neck as Kankri basks in the afterglow.

"Cronus do you… do you want me to…"

"Nah babe. I just want to sit here and touch you."

There’s no way Kankri is going to finish his book tonight.


End file.
